


Only I Can Protect You *Yandere*

by LokisBabyDollBride



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisBabyDollBride/pseuds/LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: au·tismˈôˌtizəm/nounnoun: autisma mental condition, present from early childhood, characterized by difficulty in communicating and forming relationships with other people and in using language and abstract concepts.That's just one of the many things I have been diagnosed with. Being high functioning in the autism spectrum means that I can control myself better. But I needed Disability so I can be able to live on my own if anything should happen to my family. I even have a person who could drive me places, go to my work to assist me when needed. His name is Seth. Something about him and his brother Richie just didn't sit well with me. Richie seemed awkward, and had a thing for my little sister Katie. But Seth... something was off.Follow my sister and I's story with a yandere.





	1. Special Note From Me

So I wrote this story about a girl with Autism.   
I am a girl with Autism. So this story hits home with me very much. I wrote this to somewhat bring awareness to the spectrum.   
Growing up, I didn't know why I was different. But I knew I was. I hated touching certain things. I screamed when I had to take a bath cause I didn't like how the tub felt on my skin.   
I didn't talk till I was apparently three. Unlike others, I didn't want to be held or touched unless it was on my own terms.   
I would sit on my own while other children played.   
I also have learning disabilities. So it wasn't easy going to school.  
I went to special needs classes for seven and eighth grade. But was homeschooled most of my life. Cause of all my disabilities it made very hard on my parents to teach me.   
So I was tested.   
The result was Autism.   
Now living as an adult trying to feel normal is a hard thing.   
I've made some mistakes to feel normal.   
And trusted to many of the wrong people.  
But I am making it.  
Even though a lot of people told me I couldn't make anything of myself cause I was disabled. I am working hard to prove them wrong.  
For all the others who are disabled with anything at all, just know that no matter what people say. You can do it. No matter what it is.


	2. Prolouge

"Dallas has High Functioning Autism Mrs. Winchester." I heard the doctor tell my mom. I looked up at him and then at my mom, who was looking at the doctor and rubbing her bulging belly that held my baby sister.  
"And what can we do for her?" She asked. I quickly lost interest in what was going on around me. Finding interest in the fan that spun in the room we were in. Trying to follow one of the blades as they all spun around in a circle.  
I heard the words, camp, hospital, and medication.  
None of them sounded good to me.  
I didn't want to be away from my family for to long, and if I had to take medication to stay with them, then I'll do it.  
___

I was diagnosed when I was five, that was six years ago.  
I looked outside the window of the car, looking at the summer camp my sister, Katie, and I will be doing this week.  
My first long over nighter.  
I felt my sister tap me, making me look at her. She smiled at me.  
I think Katie is my only best friend, besides my mom, and I think she will be the only one I hang around here at camp.  
"It'll be ok as long as we have each other." She said. I smiled at her and nodded. It was very obvious that I didn't want to come here.  
We both got out of the car and grabbed our things. I knew that Katie and I would be separated cause of our age differences, but my dad was able to get us to share the same cabin.  
Our parents signed us in when a councilor walked up to us. I looked around silently. Observing the other kids, the councilors and parents alike.  
"Dallas, come say goodbye sweetie." I heard my mom shout at me. I turned and looked at my parents smiling faces.  
I didn't want them to go.  
I didn't want them to leave me.  
But I walked to them and hugged them.  
I stood there as they got into the car. I walked to the window where my dad was since he was driving. "Do I have to be here?" I asked, as I tucked some hair behind my ear.  
"Yes sweetie. This will be great for you. You can make some friends, and learn new things. But you need to put your heart into it. Try to fun ok?" My dad said, reaching out to take my hand.  
I nodded.  
"We will come back on Sunday okay?" My mom said. I once again nodded.  
I then watched them leave us behind.  
___

I sat watching as the kids played. I had my knees to my chest, arms around them holding them up, and my chin resting on them.  
"Dallas do you want to play?" A councilor named Carly asked. I shook my head no. I heard her huff and walk away from me.  
"She is fucking creepy. All she does is sit around and stare. She never speaks. What the fuck is wrong with her?" I heard her asked another councilor.  
"She is autistic, its quite normal for people like that to act that way. Give her time." I heard another said. "Watch." Their conversation stopped and I looked up as another female councilor walked up to me.  
She sat beside me. "Hi Dallas. Its so nice out here huh?" She asked. I nodded. "You know who I am right sweetie? Can you say my name?" She asked. I looked at her. "Rachel. I whispered. She smiled brightly.  
"That's right!" She said. "Do you want to do something sweetie? Maybe go play some tennis, or go swimming? Oh do you want to go paint?" She asked. I looked at the ground. I heard a scoff behind me.  
"Don't bother. Lets just leave the freak alone." Carly said. That hurt, but I didn't show it.  
I'm not a freak...  
I'm special. Mama told me so.  
"Come on Dallas. Lets go do something." Rachel said standing up. She held out her hand for me. I looked at it and then at her.  
I'm not a freak.  
I took her hand, she smiled and held my hand.  
____

When I couldn't be with Katie, I stuck with Rachel. She even introduced me to my new friend Mary.  
It was the last day of camp and I was surprised to find that I was upset that I was leaving Rachel and Mary. But Mary and I promised to write to each other.  
I quickly hugged her as my parents pulled in, and took ahold of Katie's hand. She and I went to the car, where Katie quickly started chatting excitedly about camp.  
I heard my dad ask me how my time was at camp, I smiled and looked out the window.  
"Good." I said.

 

____

 

Dallas: Emily Browning  
Katie: Madison Davenport  
Seth: DJ Cotrona  
Richie: Zane Holtz

Mary: Eiza Gonzalez


	3. Chapter 1

Growing up with Autism was difficult. It was difficult finding friends in school, I was bullied a lot in middle school, so my mom homeschooled Katie and I.   
Katie and I, like when we was growing up, always had each others back.  
Our five year difference didn't affect anything. We was sisters, and best friends. Sure we argued and fought. But what siblings didn't?  
It turned out that Mary from camp all those years ago lived on my street. So we never lost contact. Remaining best friends. She is even great friends with Katie.   
She was a Hispanic beauty. She was loved by all.   
Though she was the same age as me, at twenty two, she treats Katie, who is seventeen, like her own sister.   
"So you finally got your disability?" Mary asked taking a sip of her milkshake. I nodded. "Yeah. After two years, I finally got it. Now I can finally start working." I told her.  
"Have you put in any applications?" Katie asked. "No I am meeting with the person the disability people assigned to me. That person is to help me with everything." I told them.   
"When are you meeting the person? Wait. Is it a guy or a girl?" Mary asked. "I'm not sure. Mom's taking me tomorrow to meet the person."   
"Isn't this person to drive you places?" Katie asked me curiously. "Yeah. But only to necessary places. Like work, and the store for meds and food." I told my sister nodding.   
We smiles as our food arrived. I smiled watching as Katie and Mary chat happily as we ate.   
I always seemed to observe things more then take part of. Its a fault of mine. But I can't help it. It just happens.  
"Dally sweetie, our busy shift will be in probably thirty minutes." The sweet elderly waitress told me. Mary, Katie and I came to this diner a lot so the workers know us.  
Cause of my autism and anxiety, I can't stand being in a very busy place. To many people, and I will have an anxiety attack. So if I am there before their busy shift, they tell me a bit before so I can finish my food, pay, and then leave before the busy shift starts.  
We boxed up our left overs and went to pay.   
We went to walk home. It was nice out and since we lived in a development near the diner we normally just walk there.  
Our development is near the diner, a movie theater, a grocery store, a CVS and few other food places. All within walking distance. Which is great for me.   
I walk dogs to gain some side money, I also pet and house sit for people in the development. Since I wasn't allowed to work while trying to get Disability, and I was so tired of waiting on the government to do its job, so I started that.  
I looked around as we walked.   
I could smell the freshly cut grass as the community mowers passed us. The buzzing of the mowers and weed whackers annoyed me. But I sucked it up. Before I got the help I needed I would've had a break down from the loud noise. But I got help from specialists.  
I still see one every other week. On a Friday to be exact.  
She gave me a box of beans to mess with as an anxiety relief. Its rather relaxing separating them, moving my hands threw it, or my toes.   
Or taking the little plastic brush I keep with me at all times. I liked running my fingers over the smooth plastic teeth of the brush, or rubbing it over my pale skin.  
I've cut back on my rocking. I still find myself doing it every now and then, its relaxing to me.   
I've learned that music helps me with things.   
But my family gets annoyed with how I block them out with it a lot.  
"What do you think Dally?" I heard. I jerked my head to look at my sister and best friend. "What?" I asked. "Swimming. Tomorrow after your meeting?" Mary questioned. She was so used to my zone outs.   
She didn't take offence to when I zone out or randomly lose interest in things at random times.  
I nodded.  
"Sure. Sounds fun." I told her. She grinned. "Great. I'll pick you two up." She said. I nodded and saw we was at her house. Katie and I waved goodbye, and we went on our way home.  
Katie and I don't have or drivers license. I didn't even have a permit. I was horrible at tests. I can remember a lot of the answers, but when I get to the actual test I go blank.  
Being an awesome sister Katie is, she didn't get hers. She told me that she would when I do.   
I feel bad for holding her back but she said she didn't want to upset me and that either way she didn't want hers just yet any way.  
How did I become so lucky?  
We got home and I showered.   
I looked down at the shower mat under my feet as the water pelted my back. Heavy metal from Voltbeat playing in the background, blocking the annoying sound of the water just a bit, making it bearable.  
I did a lot of my thinking in the shower. Even though I hated showers.   
I turned the water off when I finished my shower and sat on the sink after I wrapped a towel around me and a towel around my long wet dark hair.  
I looked over my phone to see if any manga or webtoones updated yet or not.  
I then got dressed in sweat pants a sports bra and a hoodie. I sprayed my hair with an apple scented detanglizer then brushed my hair. I then put the hoodies hood up.  
I put my slippers on and walked out after folding the bathroom mats back in half so no one can walk on the side I just did.  
I'm also very OCD about things as well.  
___

After spending time with my family watching The Big Bang Theory, Katie and I said our good nights to our family and pets before going to bed.  
I laid in bed with my cat Rin, enjoying the sound and vibrations of her purring as she laid against me on my left side. I stroked her soft calico fur. Feeling her purring vibration on my hand.   
I smiled before pulling out my phone to play my solitaire game till I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer and allowed sleep to claim me after praying.


End file.
